Une fleur de lys dans la tempete
by bebelutine
Summary: Elisabeth Malfoy,tante de Draco,à l'annonce de l'évasion de Sirius semble inquiete.Elle déside de sortir de sa létargie, elle reprend sa vie en main & veux aussi aider son neveu à etre heureux.Elle le doit à ses souvenirs.flash back du temps des maraudeur
1. Chapter 1

Couple SB/??, JP/LE, LM/NB

Homophobe attention il y a des passages qui ne sont pas pour vous. Slash DM/BZ puis DM/??

Disclaimer: les personnages sont à J.K Rolling (aller J.K prête moi severus que je le torture un peu)

L'histoire commence pendant les vacances entre le 2eme et le 3eme Tome et ne prend pas en compte la suite (un peu quand même, mais certains trucs collaient pas).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabeth Malfoy, ignorait la peur, c'est normal c'était une Malfoy. Elisabeth n'avait pas tremblé quand son frère, Lucius l'avait enfermée toute une nuit dans un cachot humide, un soir de pleine lune dans la cellule contigüe à celle du loup garou sur lequel leur père faisait des expériences. Séparée de la bête par de minces barreaux d'argent.

Elle n'avait pas tremblé non plus quand leur père leur avait lancé à son frère et a elle des doloris et des imperiums pour « leur endurcir le caractère ».

Personne n'aurait put se risquer à la dire peureuse sans subir de graves dommages. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, dans ses appartement du manoir Malfoy, attablée pour son petit déjeuné, elle avait peur, elle avait peur comme elle avait eu peur douze ans auparavant.

Car un Malfoy ignore la peur… pour lui-même, et ce que montrait la gazette du sorcier, n'était pas effrayant pour Elisabeth Malfoy.

Un coup discret fut frappé à sa porte.

Une tête blonde surgit dans le petit salon. Si des élèves de Poudlard s'étaient trouvés ici il n'y aurait tout simplement pas cru. Draco Malfoy un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, les cheveux libérés de toute trace de gel s'approcha de sa tante. Une sorte de douceur brillait dans ces yeux couleur ciel d'orage.

- Bonjour tante Beth, tu as bien dormis ? demanda-t-il

- Plutôt bien mon ange.

- Tu as lu les journaux ?

- Elle marqua une brève hésitation, mais le journal était sur la table, elle essaya de ruser :

- Le ministère lance une campagne de prévention pour lutter contre les pollueurs qui vident leurs fonds de chaudrons dans les cours d'eau.

- TANTE BETH !!!

« grrr Malfoy jusqu'au bout des ongles, pensa-t-elle, impossible à berner. »

- Et bien quoi Draco, Sirius BLACK c'est enfuit et alors ? tu crois qu'il va venir demander l'hospitalité au Manoir Malfoy parce que ta mère, sa cousine, y a élu domicile ?

- Et bien après tout, sa cousine ET sa belle sœur vivent au manoir et puis nous somme plutôt sympathisants Mangemort.

- Elisabeth sentit son cœur se serrer quand son neveu lui rappela son mariage avec Regulus Black, mais l'idée d'un Sirius Black mangemort fut pire encore.

- Draco, commença-t-elle, il se trouve qu'il existe au mois trois bonnes raisons pour qu'il ne vienne pas ici. A ma naissance j'étais promise à lui et je doute qu'il est bien pris de me voir marier à son frère haï …

- Il t'aimait ?!

- NON !

Avisant son ton brusque elle se radoucie pour poursuivre :

- C'est-à-dire, que le problème n'est pas la. Il à toujours été comme ça, il ne faut pas prendre ce qui est à lui c'est tout. Les black l'ont renié, parce qu'il était traitre à son sang et qu'il a jeté la honte sur sa famille en étant envoyer à Gryfondor. Cyssia ne lui ouvrira pas la porte. Enfin la meilleure raison qu'il a c'est qu'il n'est pas et n'a jamais été un mangemort.

- Mais la gazette dit que…

- La gazette dit aussi que notre famille n'est en aucun cas affiliée aux mangemorts. Tout le monde croit que c'est un Mangemort, mais pas un seul partisans ne doute de son implication du coté de Dumbledore.

Draco sembla se renfrogner. Elisabeth amusée, leva bien haut un de ses sourcils de jais.

- Un problème mon ange ?

- J'espérais faire rager Potter, c'est raté.

- Draco, Lucius, Cygnus Malfoy vous êtes un idiot.

- Je préfère être ignorant qu'ignoré. Bonne journée, je repasserais te voir cet après midi.

Elisabeth Malfoy, tourna son pale visage vers la fenêtre ou le soleil entrait à flot. Des souvenirs rendaient ses yeux plus sombres encore. Draco et elle s'amusait beaucoup sur le sujet, ils se disaient complémentaires l'un avait les yeux gris d'un ciel d'orage et l'autre des yeux ou le bleu sombre, rehaussés de violet, évoquaient l'océan déchainé sous la tempête. Actuellement c'était des souvenirs brisés qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau. Elle se souvenait si bien…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était un jour de printemps, les Malfoy recevaient les Black, tout les Black.

- Dépêche toi donc, criait Elisabeth à son elfe.

- Désolé Miss, pleurait l'elfe, Miss préférait jouer tout à l'heure, honka n'a pas pu la coiffer, Miss va être en retard.

- La créature nouait les cheveux noir corbeau de la fillette de huit ans qu'elle était.

- Cyssia va m'attendre, ça sera ta faute, stupide elfe !

- Pardon Miss, honka se punira, elle se brulera le pied dans la cheminée.

- Oh non honka, je te défends, tu aurais trop mal !!! je ne suis pas venue quand tu m'as appelée.

Elle ne remarquait pas le petit brun de son âge qui la regardait de la porte. Elle n'y prêta attention que quand il parla :

- Oh non honka, tu aurais trop mal , il riait, parlant avec une voix haut-perchée.

- Vas t'en Sirius, hurla Elisabeth.

- Et pourquoi donc **Lizziiiie ?**

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je déteste.

- Lizziiiie, Lizziiie, Lizzie la sainte patronne des elfes des maisons : _'' Non ne frappe pas honka, elle n'as rien fait, Sirus tu es méchant ''_

Le méchant garnement se mit à rire si fort qu'il ameuta trois autres petits enfants l'un plus jeune lui ressemblait beaucoup. L'autre âgé d'une dizaine d'année, avait un casque de cheveux blond sur la tête et regardait la scène avec des yeux gris et glacial. Une fillette de onze ou douze ans regardait aussi la scène. Elle parla la première :

- Tient lizzzzie chérie pleure encore.

- Dis Bella, tu ne la trouve pas un peu agaçante, fit le blond.

- Moi elle m'énerve, trancha Sirius.

- Eh ! pas de chance c'est toi qui va te marier avec elle, ricana le plus petit.

- La ferme Regulus !

Bellatrix commença a tourné autour de la petite fille, l'elfe était depuis longtemps partie. Les autres suivirent leur ainée. Ils tournaient autour de la petite fille et la pinçaient en chantant :

"Lizzie, Lizzie !

Elle pleurniche !

Ecœurant !

Lizzie, Lizzie

Elle morve ! hifle !

Dégoutant !"

Deux petites blondes à la peau pale surgirent.

- Cyssia ! cria la pauvre Elisabeth.

- Quesque vous faites a Beth ? demanda la plus vielle petite fille

- Vous l'embêter encore, grommela la plus jeune, Lucius si tu continu je ne me marierais pas avec toi !

- T'es obligée, dit-il en s'enfuyant.

Les méchants enfants s'élancèrent hors de la chambre tandis qu'Andromera et Narcissa consolait leur amie.

- Je … ne…l'épouserais… pas ! Bégayait-elle. Sirius Black par Morgane et par Viviane je te mau… maudit jamais tu ne pourras m'épouser !

De ce jour la, des reflets violet apparurent dans ces yeux. La tempête resta en elle.

Narcissa se tortillais, gênée:

- Beth, tu sais, tu sais que nous t'aimons beaucoup, Andromera et moi mais…

- Chérie, continua, Andromera, on ne pourra pas toujours te protéger. Et puis nous ne sommes pas toujours la. Il faut que tu trouve un moyen de vaincre ta peur et de…

- UN MALFOY N'A JAMAIS PEUR !!!!

- Mais pourquoi tu les laisses faire alors ?

- Je les méprise, grogna la petite fille en fronçant son petit nez pointu.

- Alors montre leur, devient plus forte qu'eux.

- Si je n'y arrive pas, vous m'aiderez ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas ma chérie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je vais au chemin de traverse, tu veux quelque chose ?

Elisabeth se secoua brusquement, Narcissa se tenais devant elle, sa taille si fine sanglée dans une robe verte et blanche. Elle était éblouissante, comme toujours. Mais toute les filles Black/ Malfoy de cette génération était de belles femmes, le charme dangereux de Belatrix, ces grand yeux noirs qui vous vrillait l'âme. Le physique de Madone qu'avait eu Andromera. La beauté froide de Narcissa. Elisabeth avait eu son lot de compliment aussi, des yeux d'une couleur rare, des cheveux noir d'ébène qui lui coulaient jusqu'en bas du dos, lisse, brillant.

- De … de la peau de serpent du cap, et un livre, ce que tu voudras, tu connais mes gout.

- Bien, à plus tard Beth.

Une fois sa mère partie, Draco viendrait surement lui tenir compagnie. Elle débarrassa la table d'un mouvement, vielle habitude de pitié pour les elfes de maisons.

En s'habillant elle trouva, dans sa boite à bijoux, un médaillon aux insignes des Black, sur chaque face un serpent enlaçait un cœur. Une phase était gravée « Partout, avec toi », a l'intérieur, un miroir et une goutte de sang. "_revelas_" prononça-t-elle. Elle attendit, mais rien ne se passa.

Elle entendit Draco arriver et cacha le bijou.

Narcissa revient plusieurs heures après, des robes de créateurs dans les bras et de nombreux bijoux dans des boites enchantées pour crier si on volait leur contenu ou si on essayait de partir avec. Elle tendit un sac à sa belle sœur quand celle-ci descendit pour le repas.

Lucius, qui rentrait d'on ne sais où, leva un sourcil dans une attitude toute Malfoyenne.

- Ma femme, commença t-il, n'est pas un elfe de maison, elle n'a pas à faire tes courses.

- Oh mais c'est moi qui lui est proposé, murmura Narcissa.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire.

Elle perdit tout de son port de tête royal et baissa ses beaux yeux. Elisabeth intervint :

- Au moins si c'est elle qui fait mes courses, cela t'évite de m'obliger à te dire ce que j'achète !

- Cela ne dit pas pourquoi tu veux de la peau de serpent du cap et un livre sur les objets magiques célèbres, tu prépare un vol sous polynectar ?

- Le livre c'est Narcissa qui l'a choisit, je n'ai plus rien à lire, et la peau sert aussi aux potions contre-sort tu le sais bien, a moins que tu sois encore plus ignorant que je le pensais ? TU a besoin de ses potions pour tes petites affaires de man…

Lucius attrapa violement sa sœur par les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur en sifflant :

- A quoi tu joue, Lizzie ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Lucius, je n'aime pas.

Elle se dégagea, remit de l'ordre dans son chignon tressé et demanda :

- Où est Draco ?

- Chez Madame Zabini, jeta, Lucius.

- Je n'aime pas cela, renchérit son épouse, cette veuve noire ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Elisabeth se retint de rire, Narcissa se souciait de la mauvaise réputation de cette femme alors que les Malfoy avait une réputation bien pire. Personnellement elle aimait beaucoup Blaise, elle avait compris à demi mots quand, Draco lui avait présenté l'été passé, en rougissant :

''Tante Beth, voici Blaise, Blaise Zabini, c'est un de mes camarades de Serpentard, il, il m'a beaucoup aidé à savoir, qui je suis.''

Quand Draco aurait assez de courage pour avouez à son père qu'il était gay, celui-ci ferait une belle attaque. Elle en riait d'avance. Et le coup serait encore plus terrible si ce qu'elle espérait finissait par arriver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Vous voulez une suite ? Ze veu des reviews, pi si y'en a pas bah je continue quand même na !**


	2. Larmes, alliance, et complots

Couple SB, JP/LE, LM/NB

Homophobe attention il y a des passages qui ne sont pas pour vous. Slash DM/BZ puis DM??

Disclaimer: les personnages sont à J.K Rolling (aller J.K prête moi severus que je le torture un peu)

L'histoire commence pendant les vacances entre le 2eme et le 3eme Tome et ne prend pas en compte la suite (un peu quand même, mais certains trucs collais pas).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larmes, alliance, et complots

Draco, avait foncé chez sa tante des son retour du Manoir Prewett (second mari de madame Zabini, son préféré parmi les huit, parait-il. Le seul Prewett riche depuis des générations)

Elisabeth s'apprêtait à lire son nouveau livre, dans son lit, quand son neveu fit irruption dans sa chambre. Se doutant de quelque chose, rangea le livre, persuadée de ne pas avoir le temps de lire dans les prochaines heures.

- Draco, tu ne devais pas rentrer demain matin ?

- Etant donné qu'il est 00H30 on peut dire que nous sommes demain matin.

- Pas de cynisme avec moi, je ne suis pas tes parents.

- Mais c'est en moi maintenant, lança t-il, amer.

Draco posait sur sa tante un regard d'enfant malheureux. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit puis le pris tendrement dans ses bras. Il sursauta, il sursautait toujours, peu habitué aux contacts physiques. Sa mère lui tenait la main sur le chemin de traverse quand il était petit, elle l'avait allaité, mais c'était tout, elle l'aimait, mais a sa manière : froidement. Son père, à ce que savait Elisabeth, ne l'avait jamais touché en privé et ne lui donnait que de rares accolades en public. Elle contempla son neveu, blotti contre son cou. Elle passa sa main au dessus de ses cheveux et elle fit disparaître le gel qui les poissait _''evanesco''_

- Raconte, demanda-t-elle en faisant apparaître une boite de truffes.

- Ben, en fait je suis partit parce que j'ai eu honte.

- Honte ?

- J'ai fait du mal à Blaise. Le seul qui n'agisse pas comme un chien servile envers moi, qui me tient tête quand il faut. Celui qui m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas… anormal. J'ai fait du mal au seul ami que j'ai vraiment eu !

- Et moi ?

Draco eu un petit rire, peu enthousiaste mais un rire quand même.

- Toi, tu es ma Tante préférée.

- Ce n'est pas dur, je suis la seule que tu connaisses. Tu veux me raconter ce qui c'est passé avec Blaise ?

- Ben, maintenant que j'ai commencé.

- Une truffe ? demanda soudainement Elisabeth.

- Pff, on dirait Dumbledore.

- Au moins je te fais sourire mon ange !

- Je ne devrais pas sourire. Blaise doit pleurer, lui.

- Si tu ne souris pas c'est moi qui vais pleurer. Et j'aimerais bien comprendre aussi, pour pouvoir t'aider.

Mais Draco se contenta de prendre une truffe puis de triturer les manches de son pull. Il était loin le Malfoy arrogant, il n'y avait qu'avec sa tante qu'il se laissait aller, et encore, pas toujours. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche, mais la referma. Puis il annonça :

- Onsembrasaientetjaimurmurélenomdun autregarçon.

- Quoi ?

- Oui je sais, c'est horrible.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien pour la simple raison que je n'ai rien entendu.

Des nombreuses heures et boites de truffes plus tard, Draco s'était endormi contre elle. Il lui avait expliqué que Blaise était amoureux de lui depuis longtemps, au début il s'était consolé en se disant que Draco était hétéro, mais en deuxième année il s'était aperçu ; bien avant le concerné ; que celui-ci était Gay, gay et qu'un garçon en particulier lui plaisait. Mais il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Dans un premier temps il avait aidé le jeune garçon à s'assumer. Ensuite il lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de lui. Draco avait tenté de le repousser, de dire qu'il était attiré par quelqu'un mais il s'était obstiné, demandant juste à Draco de se laisser aimer. Ce soir Draco avait voulut le remercier, il était triste, déprimé il savait que Blaise attendait cela depuis longtemps, il avait même tenter un peu plus qu'un baiser envers son ami. Blaise avait hésité, mais ne l'avait pas repoussé mais avait insisté pour qu'il n'ai pas peur de lui dire d'arrêter, à n'importe quel moment. Draco n'avait pas arrêté mais bien pire, avait gémit un autre nom que celui de Blaise, sous les baisers du garçon qui l'aimait. Il avait vu les larmes vite essuyées du beau brun. Puis son sourire forcé. Il avait pris son ami dans ces bras, gauchement. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de partir, qu'il n'était pas fâché, qu'il s'en doutait, qu'il viendrait au manoir, demain comme prévu.

Elisabeth soupira puis elle se leva et fit léviter Draco jusqu'à son lit, elle le borda puis déposa une fiole de potion contre la crise de foie sur la table de nuit. '' Le nom d'un autre garçon'' elle savait bien de qui il s'agissait.

Elle repartit vers sa chambre. Son regard accrocha le portrait de sa mère. Celle-ci lui lançait un regard sévère.

- Retournez vous couchez, fille de rien, votre place est auprès de votre mari !

Elle ne répondit rien et gagna son lit. Mais elle ne put dormir. Des souvenirs tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Son mari, et celui qui avait failli l'etre... Sirius Black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle avait onze ans, son entrée à Poudlard était programmée pour septembre. Elle avait onze ans et elle était très différente de ce qu'elle avait été à huit ans.

Ce que Narcissa et Andromera lui avait dit ce soir la, avait brisé quelque chose, un instant avant elle aurait tué pour ces amies. Il y avait eu ces mots et elles lui étaient devenues aussi indifférentes, qu'un elfe de maison. Oui les elfes de maison aussi lui étaient indifférents. Elle ne leur tapait pas dessus, les trouvait parfois gentil, mais avait accepté qu'ils soient battus. Qu'y pouvait-elle ?

Perchée dans un arbre du manoir elle dénouait patiemment ses cheveux pour les voir couler, lui caresser les bras, le cou, la poitrine naissante dans le creux de la robe enfantine encore.

Elle ne savait pas qu'un garçon de son âge regardait fasciné cette masse noire, soyeuse. Il tendait inconsciemment les bras, depuis la fenêtre, pour attraper cette crinière de jais qui lançaient des reflets bleutés.

Elle savait bien que si elle apparaissait ainsi au dîner, les cheveux défaits, elle serait punie. Elle regardait sa baguette, achetée la veille : bois de rose, flexible, 18 cm et à l'intérieur du crin de licorne femelle, mais tachée d'une goutte de sang de dragon, un accident qui avait donné une baguette très puissante. La petite fille se mordait la lèvre puis se décida. _''Structuro'' _ses cheveux se relevèrent en un chignon ouvragé.

Un hibou raya le ciel.

Sirius qui l'observait de la fenêtre, se frappa le front avec colère. Il descendit à toute vitesse. Il se jeta sur la petite fille et lui arracha la baguette des mains.

La mère de celle-ci s'approchait déjà à grand pas, suivit de celle de Sirius.

- Elisabeth, Grisélidis, Eleanor Malfoy ! Tu as jeté un sort ! Un hibou du ministère ! Un Malfoy ne reçoit pas d'avertissement ! déformée par la rage les paroles de Madame Malfoy n'étaient pas très cohérentes.

- C'est moi madame, Elisabeth me montrait sa baguette et j'ai jeté un sort. Sirius parlait précipitamment, espérant qu'elle ne dirait rien.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui vas passez sa dernière semaine dans le cachot. Déclara Madame Black d'une voix tranchante mais où l'on décelait une nuance de satisfaction.

Mais Elisabeth avait changé en deux ans. Ses yeux se firent plus froids, elle parla d'une voix traînante et glaciale :

- Je suis toujours ravie à l'idée que cet espèce de pseudo rebelle se fasse punir mais en l'occurrence c'est ma baguette et c'est mon sort. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses cheveux pour voir qu'il ne les a pas ordonnés.

Après les pires menaces, qui prendraient effet dès le départ des invités, elle le savait, sa mère tourna les talons accompagnés de la mère de Sirius.

Elle se tourna vers le garçon et siffla méchamment :

- Prendre pour les autres, quelle idée, fait attention tu finiras à Griffondor si tu continus.

- Un mari doit protéger sa femme.

- Je ne suis PAS et ne serai JAMAIS ta femme.

- Ah bon ? C'est possible. Si je suis envoyé à Griffondor. Bonne journée Liz… Beth.

Il était partit, rêveur, le nez en l'air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bonjour Madame Black, salua Blaise.

Habituée à rester au château où on ne l'appelait que pas son prénom elle avait perdu l'usage des civilités.

Entre, Blaise. Draco est dans sa chambre mais je voudrais que nous parlions avant de l'appeler.

Le garçon sembla pâlir sous sa peau chocolat.

- Il vous à parler d'hier soir

- Un peu, suffisamment pour que je m'aperçoive que tu l'aime. Je sais que c'est dur de ne pas être aimé comme on aime. Je sais aussi que Draco t'aime beaucoup mais pas comme tu voudrais.

- Draco est amoureux d'un mec qui ne le regarde même pas, qui le méprise et n'est même pas gay !

Elisabeth fit apparaître une boite de truffes.

- Une truffe au chocolat blanc ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, oui, merci, répondit Blaise un peu surpris.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais il est malheureux lui aussi, il voudrait faire en sorte que son ami soit heureux mais il ne peut pas se forcer à t'aimer comme tu le voudrais.

Blaise baissait la tête, songeant que ce que disait la tante de Draco était juste, mais en bon Serpentard il releva brusquement la tête et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste Madame Black ?

Elisabeth eu un soupir amusé.

- Je veux que tu m'aides à rendre Draco heureux, soupira-t-elle. Vraiment heureux, corrigea Elisabeth quand Blaise tenta de protester.

- Même si ça fait mal, je voudrais bien vous aidez. Mais il est HETERO !

- Est-ce que tu veux bien essayer quand même ?

- Oui, Madame Black.

Elisabeth fronça son nez pointu.

- Je préfère que tu m'appelles Elisabeth, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Viens, je vais te conduire chez Draco.

- Entendu, Madame… Blaise semblait réfléchir, il releva la tête, et protesta timidement. Elisabeth, avança t-il, cela ne vous ressemble pas.

- Ah vraiment ! l'amusement perçait dans sa voix. Ecoute, tu peux m'appeler comme bon te semble du moment que ce n'est pas Lizzie

- Lady Elisa !

Elle était surprise, ce surnom ont lui avait déjà donné.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

Blaise, se justifia avec un sourire charmeur, fruit de son éducation :

- La classe d'une grande Dame et le caractère d'une lutine espiègle et sans âge.

Et pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, elle sourit sincèrement à quelqu'un d'autre que son neveu.

Le lendemain le hibou apporta la lettre de Poudlard. Narcissa, bien sur s'apprêtait à envoyer un elfe ou deux elfes de maison mais sa belle sœur s'y opposa. Elle proposa d'y aller avec Draco. Celui-ci leva un sourcil, étonné, sa tante n'était pas sortie depuis des lustres, il était même sur que certaines personnes du monde sorcier la croyaient morte.

Mais il constata vite que les courses avec sa tante étaient beaucoup plus agréables qu'avec ses parents. Si ces derniers lui imposait un trajet désagréable en portoloin alors qu'eux même transplanaient (N.D.A : oui les parents de Draco fabrique des portoloin quand bon leur semble et alors, c'est ce que je ferais si j'était dans les petits papiers du ministre)

Sa tante, elle, le prit doucement dans ces bras pour un transplanage d'escorte. Arrivés au chaudron baveur, Draco réalisa que des gens pouvais les voir et qu'il lui fallait reprendre son masque de froideur mais sa tante lui broya les doigts.

- Pas de cela avec moi mon ange.

- Mais ma tante !

Mais il fut distrait par le patron, un vieil édenté qui s'avança vers sa tante en murmurant tendrement :

- Lady Elis…

Mais Elisabeth lui fit un vague signe de tête et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle entraîna son neveu.

Le garçon n'eu pas le temps d'être intrigué, sa tante l'emmenais déjà dans les magasins du chemin de traverse.

Ce ''shopping'' était drôle pour plusieurs raisons, d'abord, les badauds les suivaient tous du regard en chuchotant de manière surexcité, et Draco adorait être le centre d'attention de toi ces gens.

Ensuite les courses avec sa tante étaient véritablement drôles. Et il lui fallait l'aide de toute sa brillante éducation aristocratique pour ne pas exploser de rire aux commentaires sarcastiques de sa bien aimée tante. Commentaires qu'un sort avait rendus perceptibles de lui et de lui seul. En plus elle avait toujours une anecdote intéressante à raconter. La fois où aidée d'un de ses ami et elle avaient glissé des revues pornographique dans le sac de Lucius et comment le magasin avait crié au vol, obligeant t un Lucius tout rouge à ouvrir son sac devant tous les clients. Mais elle lui raconta aussi comment ils avaient fait exploser la robe du professeur Figg, professeur de DCFM, alors qu'il sortait d'un magasin '' pour adulte'' le plus discrètement possible.

- J'aimerais vraiment rencontrer ton ami tante Beth, il m'a tout l'air d'un Serpentard de première classe.

- Oui, il a toujours eu un esprit Serpentard, mais il avait d'autres qualités. Elle blêmissait un peu plus à chaque mot qui franchisait ses lèvres. Il est en voyage pour une durée indéterminée, dommage.

- Il fait quoi ? Je le connais ?

- Non .Il, il visite des lieux qui pourraient faire de bonnes cachettes pour des criminels en fuite et les aménagent, le ton de sa voix était amer.

- Tu lui en veux de ne pas te donner de nouvelles ?

- Un peu, mais que veux tu sa présence est très … recherchée par la société.

Draco et Elisabeth se rendirent encore chez l'Apothicaire, chez le Papetier, puis chez Florian Fortarôme pour une coupe de sorbet d'absinthe et de sorbet vodka, (vert et argent, bien sur, sepentard jusqu'au bout)

Puis elle emmena son neveu à Gringott, lui expliquant qu'elle allais prendre de l'argent pour des achats qui ne regardait qu'elle et pas les parents de Draco.

Elle s'avança vers l'accueil, ici non plus elle n'était pas revenue depuis…

'' Depuis ton MARIAGE, pauvre idiote, ne pas prononcer le mot ne change pas la réalité, tu étais mariée avec lui et c'est pour cela que tu peux faire ce que tu va faire. ''

- Madame désire ? demanda le gobelin dans un rictus qui découvrit ses dents pointue en se qu'il pensait être un sourire cordial sans doute.

- Je suis Elisabeth Black. Je voudrais prélever de l'argent dans le compte de la famille Black !

- Mais certainement, madame. le gobelin ouvrit un large registre, il le consulta et fronça les sourcils. Madame, murmura le gobelin je vois ici un Régulus Black mort, un Sirius Black en détention. Une Bellatrix Black, elle aussi en détention, Andromera Black, portée disparue et Nacissa Black. Mais rien vous concernant. Vous avez la clef ?

- Vous croyez que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas savoir que ce coffre ne s'ouvre pas à l'aide d'une simple clef ? Elle était très contrariée. Pas d'Elisabeth Malfoy ? Non ? Agacée elle fit apparaître sans y prendre garde son acte de mariage qu'elle jeta au gobelin.

- Celui-ci se confondit en excuses.

- Désolé, Madame black, vous n'êtes, jamais venue vous faire enregistrer alors vous n'êtes pas dans le registre, mais la porte vous aurait reconnue naturellement. Un employé va vous conduire.

Elle entreprit d'abord une visite au coffre Malfoy et en vida sa partie de tout effet personnel. Elle n'osa pas y prendre d'argent, Lucius l'aurait remarqué. Ensuite elle prit une somme assez conséquente dans la partie du coffre des Black de Regulus. En sortant de la banque elle ''répondit'' aux questions de Draco uniquement par des sourires.

Ensuite elle pénétra dans une boutique de vêtements qui, étrangement, ne vendait pas que des robes de sorciers. Sous les yeux étonnés (encore ?) de son neveu elle s'avança doucement vers une petite femme replète qui semblait être la propriétaire du magasin.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de faire taire ces harpies snobinardes, c'est insupportable ! fit-elle

La femme se retourna brusquement, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Elle sembla s'illuminer quand elle la reconnue.

- Elisabeth Malfoy? Beth c'est toi ?

- Oui !

Les deux femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu ne m'as rien dis !

- Une envie soudaine. Et une opération spéciale.

- Hum, je vois, je crois que je peu me permettre de fermer une petite heure. Dis moi c'est de ce jeune homme qu'il s'agit ?

- Oui je voudrais faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas lui résister.

- Oh mais il est déjà irrésistible ! Beaucoup de classe ; ton fils ?

Les yeux violets se voilèrent un instant.

- Non mon neveu.

La petite femme se pencha attentivement sur le garçon.

- Ta tante, expliqua-t-elle, a beaucoup de talent, certain modèles qu'elle a créé se vendent encore, douze ans après et avec succès.

- Pourquoi est-on là tante Beth ?

- Pour une opération séduction, quand ta tante est moi en aurons fini de te mettre en valeur il faudrait que la personne qui te plait soit complètement aveugle pour ne pas te remarquer.

Les deux membres de la famille Malfoy sortirent une heure après, les bras chargés de paquets qu'Elisabeth avait du lutter pour payer. Apres un détour pour acheter des truffes au chocolat blanc il rentrèrent au manoir, après une exhortation de la tante a ne rien dire.

Le départ pour Poudlard arriva bien vite et un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Elisabeth quand elle le vit partir pour la gare. Pourtant ces soucis à elle, commençaient tout juste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Merci pour ces deux petites reviews que j'ai reçu, elles m'ont fait tres plaisir. Cela dit si je pouvais en avoir d'autre. Allez, soyez sympa.**


	3. Tout est une affaire de regard

Couple SB/??, JP/LE, LM/NB

Homophobe attention il y a des passages qui ne sont pas pour vous. Slash DM/BZ puis DM/??

Disclaimer: les personnages sont à J.K Rolling (aller J.K prête moi severus que je le torture un peu)

L'histoire commence pendant les vacances entre le 2eme et le 3eme Tome et ne prend pas en compte la suite (un peu quand même, mais certains trucs collaient pas).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout est une affaire de regard

- Salut beau blond !

Draco leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, appuyé au chambranle de la porte d'un compartiment dans une attitude séductrice au possible.

- Blaise, je te cherchais, annonça le blond.

Le jeune noir saisi l'héritier Malfoy par le poignet et l'attira dans le compartiment, ses valises à sa suite. Il plaqua son ami contre le mur mais, comme pour se faire pardonner, il déposa sur sa bouche un baiser léger comme un papillon. Il se recula un peu, gardant Draco prisonnier de son corps et lui sourit.

- Tu es un menteur. Assenât-il, ce n'est pas moi que tu cherchais, c'est lui.

Il libera son ami et rangea tranquillement les huit sacs (réduits par magie heureusement) au dessus des banquettes. Draco remit de l'ordre dans sa robe de sorcier bleue, d'une coupe impeccable et alla s'asseoir en maugréant.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de lui, et puis de toute façon cette bande de dégénérés arrive toujours en retard, ou ne vient carrément pas.

- Ose dire que tu n'attendais pas les deux crétins consanguins pour allez faire chier les griffi, soupira Blaise.

- Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas, bon d'accord ils sont cons, mais tu sais mon but dans la vie n'est pas de faire chier les griffis.

- Ben voyons, et Mcgo danse la valse musette sur le bureau de Dembly.

Les deux idiot pointèrent le nez à ce moment la. Le train démarra et Blaise se plongeât dans un livre de potion. Draco tenta une conversation avec les deux ahuris puis renonça. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre en soupirant. Une heure plus tard il sortait un livre, puis le reposait en continuant à soupirer. Blaise essayait de se concentrer. Ses fins sourcil brun se crispaient un peut plus à chaque soupir tandis que les deux autres regardaient dans le vague. Le chariot les distraya un instant puis Draco se plaça près de la porte qu'il ouvrait et refermait machinalement en soupirant. Blaise ne le supporta pas plus longtemps.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Dray, va les voir qu'on en finisse.

- Mais je n'en ai pas envie, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Alors on va dire que c'est moi qui te le propose, capitula le Métis.

- Ok, répondis l'héritier Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle venez on va voir Potty et les autres déchets.

Blaise fut étonner de les voir revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

- Déjà ?

- saint Potter, Weasley et l'autre sang de bourbe sont dans le compartiment d'un pauvre type qui parait-il est professeur.

- Le nouveau prof de défense ?

- Sais pas, mon père m'a dit que le vieux Brulopot prenait sa retraite.

Draco fut d'une humeur massacrante tout le reste du voyage, encore plus quand Fred et Georges débarquèrent dans le compartiment. Avant qu'il puise leur faire une remarque acerbe le train s'immobilisa. Des gens montaient dans le train. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si froid. Une image s'imposait à ses yeux. Un homme, blond, grand, une baguette à la main qui rit, en voyant une femme brune se tordre au sol. Une autre image, une blonde, sur le visage de laquelle s'ouvrent des plaies qui se referment aussitôt. Une dernière image s'impose à lui, un chaton, sur un lit d'enfant. Une lumière verte puis des pleurs, des cris.

- Draco ? une voix lointaine, Draco ? putain Draco réponds !!!

Il lui semble que sa voix vient de très loin.

- Je vais bien Blaise, c'était des détraqueurs n'est ce pas ?

- Ça en a tout l'air, grogna Blaise, maman m'en avait parlé.

Blaise était un des rares Serpentard à avoir une mère digne d'être appelée maman. C'était aussi le seul à ne pas s'attirer de railleries de la part de son ami pour avoir utilisé ce terme. Pourtant à cet instant n'importe qui aurait pu parler de sa Mummy d'amour que Draco Malfoy n'aurait pas levé un sourcil.

Le train fini par arriver, en descendant Blaise et son Blond camarade entendirent la conversation d'un garçon au visage lunaire qui parlait avec angoisse a un de ses condisciple de la race des griffons.

- Brrr ces bestioles font froid dans le dos. Harry s'est même évanouit, ces choses me font vraiment peur Dean, ma grand mère dit que c'est n'importe quoi et que Fudge a un chaudron percé à la place du cerveau.

Une seule information tournait dans le sardonique cerveau du sinistre Serpentard (NDA : pardon il est 4h du matin)

Potter s'était évanouit, Il s'était évanouit ! Justement, il était planté un peu plus loin devant les marches Poudlard avec cette ignoble petite garce de Granger.

Draco s'avança :

-Alors, il parait que tu es tombé dans les pommes Potter ? C'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?

Blaise lui balança un coup de pied. Il regardait Harry, près à partir mais :

- Dégage, Malfoy

Mauvaise idée Weasley, pensa le métis, trrrrès mauvaise idée, on aurait pu en rester la, mais on ne donne pas d'ordres à un Malfoy, surtout toi.

- Toi aussi, tu t'es évanoui, Weasley ? lança Malfoy, haineux. Il t'a fait peur ce vieux détraqueur ?

Tuez-le, tuez-le, pensa Blaise ou alors que quelqu'un le fasse taire au moins, pitié.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le professeur qui avait voyagé avec eux.

Malfoy s'expliqua vaguement et tourna les talons.

J'aime ce type pensa Blaise, j'adore ce type !!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un gros chien noir quitta discrètement la gare, Harry était arrivé à Poudlard. Le chien était content.

Il traversa pré-au-lard, vers la montagne, puis il pénétra dans une grotte et se retransforma Sirius Black (étonnant non ?)

Il avait vite repéré Harry et ses amis sur le quai, il lui rappelait un autre groupe de gens.

Son premier voyage et la cérémonie de réparation, n'était pas un souvenir très agréable aux yeux de Sirius même si c'est ainsi qu'il avait connu ses amis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout avait commencé dans le train. Les Black au complet attendaient les familles Malfoy, Parkinson et Mac Nair sur le quai de la gare.

Adromera, s'apprêtait à passer ses ASPICS, Lucius et Bellatrix, préparait leurs BUSES, tous comme Paul Henri Parkinson et Rodolphus Lestrange.

Sirius, Narcissa et Elisabeth entraient, eux en première année et semblaient plutôt nerveux.

Lucius terrorisa des élèves de première année pour avoir un compartiment de libre pour eux.

- Narcissa, invita Lucius.

Celle –ci obéit et vint ce placer près de lui.

Rodolpus fit de même avec Bellatrix, Paul-Henri invita Andromera qui s'assit, résignée.

Sirius singea Lucius :

- Elisabeth.

- Non.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du jeune garçon, il s'inclina et sortit.

Il avait erré dans le couloir, regardé les élèves, les filles se retournaient sur son passage, même des filles de quatrième année. Arrivé au bout du train il remarqua un groupe étrange, deux mastodontes bousculaient un petit garçon plutôt enveloppé. Il allait intervenir quand un garçon avec des cheveux en bataille se précipita pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Lâchez-le tout de suite !!

Sirius admira le courage exemplaire et stupide du garçon, il était évident qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Sirius haussa les épaules et se jeta dans la mêlée. Il mordit l'un deux au mollet, il fut violement attrapé par le col de sa robe. La brute le plaqua contre le mur et leva le point. L'autre garçon arrêta le bras de son compagnon et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, il entendit « Black » et « Malfoy ». Celui-ci le lâcha et les deux garçons s'enfuirent.

Les deux petits garçons observèrent Sirius. James s'avança et lui tendit la main.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais merci. Je m'appelle James Potter et lui c'est Peter Pettigrow on est en première année.

Sirius serra la main tendue sans hésiter, il avait entendu le plus grand mal de ces deux familles de sorcier mais il s'en fichait. Néanmoins il se doutait que les garçons tiqueraient s'il disait son nom. Ce nom qui lui avait permit d'éviter les coups.

- Sirius, première année aussi fini-t-il par lâcher.

James fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucuns commentaires, il saurait bien son nom tout à l'heure. Il lui proposa de se joindre à eux mais Sirius refusa, il se doutait que dès qu'il serait a Serpentard, les paroles amicales cesseraient. Ce Peter irait sans doute à Pousoufle, l'autre, était un casse-cou made in Griffondor. Ils n'étaient pas appelés à se revoir. Il rentra dans son compartiment et discuta un moment avec Andromeda toujours ravie d'échapper au récit de Paul-henry sur ses glorieux ancêtres français. Puis il somnola le reste du voyage.

Après un voyage sans heurt dans la barque, il pénétra dans la grande salle.

-C'est beau, murmura Narcissa, c'est trop beau.

Elisabeth semblait nerveuse. Sirius glissa derrière et lui souffla :

- Tu as peur ?

- C'est à toi d'avoir peur, quand on sauve la veuve et l'orphelin, il faut s'attendre a tout.

- Alors je ne crains rien, je ne sauve que les fleurs de lys aux longs cheveux.

Elisabeth n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Narcissa était appelée. Le chapeau l'envoya naturellement à Serpentard. Sirius s'avança avant même que l'on ait prononcé son nom, avec assurance.

« Black, Sirius »

Juste avant que le chapeau ne lui cache la vue, il intercepta un regard de haine.

Le chapeau resta longtemps sur sa tête :

« Ta cousine s'en faisait pour rien, elle était sûre de ne pas déplaire à ses parents.

Mais toi, mon ami, c'est plus dur, comprenons-nous, tout te rattache à Serpentard, ton sang, ton goût pour la vengeance, pour les farces douteuses, une fascination pour les rapports tortueux… mais c'est cela qui me chiffonne justement mon ami. Pourquoi vouloir être dans la même maison, pourquoi te faire durement punir pour quelqu'un qui te déteste et puis qu'est-ce qui te prouve que la maison que tu demandes est aussi sa future maison ? »

"Je le sais, je veux lui prouvez son erreur et je n'y arriverais pas autrement !"

"Si tu es sur"

"Griffondor !!!!!!"

Il sentit un malaise dans toute la grande salle. A la table des Serpentard, Narcissa avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, Lucius faisait tourner sa baguette d'un air mauvais et Bélatrix passait et repassait un doigt sur sa gorge en le fixant. Il s'en fichait, il avait agi sur un coup de tête et se sentait libre.

Il vit qu'Elisabeth partait se placer près de Narcissa

Il vit, avec un peu d'étonnement Peter venir à la table des lions.

Il vit une paire de magnifiques yeux verts s'asseoir en face de lui.

Un regard de haine rejoignit la table.

Il vit surtout deux yeux tempête le fixer avec ironie.

Et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il découvrit plus tard les autres occupants de son dortoir et cela le remplit de joie. Un garçon effacé qui avait parlé toute la soirée avec « yeux verts », Peter et bien sur James Potter.

- On refuse de dormir avec un sale petit snob comme toi, pas vrai Peter?

- Ça c'est vrai James, couina Peter

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Sirius.

- Parce que tu pus, Black, tu pue la magie noire. Pas vrai Peter ?

- Parfaitement James, de la magie noire, je la sens d'ici.

- Ecoute moi Black, je me fous de savoir que t'es a Griffondor, t'es un sale petit serpent dont la famille léchait les bottes de Grindelwald !!!

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- C'est ce que tout le monde pense.

- Alors c'est à moi de vous prouvez que vous avez tord.

Il décida néanmoins de passer une partie de la nuit dans la salle commune.

Deux choses se produisirent au petit déjeuner du lendemain. Sirius reçut une lettre qui le fit pâlir. Il lança à James un bout de tissu brûlé.

- Tu ne veux pas de Black à Griffondor ? réjouis-toi. Je viens d'être ôté de l'arbre généalogique !!!

Au même moment une beuglante adressée aux « Black de Serpentard » explosa dans la salle au moment où Sirius franchisait les portes:

- QUE QUELQUE CHOSE SOIT FAIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et les Serpentards obéirent, le soir même Belatrix, Lucius et les autres le coincèrent dans un coin.

- Le petit Sirius aime les lions on dirait, murmura doucereusement Lucius.

- Poti bébé Sirius fait honte à la famille tsss, c'est pas bien ça, messant, messant Sirius. Belatrix éclata d'un rire dément. Tante Walburga n'est pas contente, nan, vraiment pas contente.

- C'est très désagréable de recevoir une beuglante le premier jour, avança Paul-Henri, surtout quand on n'a rien fait.

- Incarcerem, Bélatrix s'impatientait.

Sirius fut attaché, un autre sort l'envoya se cogner au plafond, un autre encore lui donna l'impression qu'on le rouait de coups, celui-là il le connaissait, son père l'utilisait sur lui. Il y eut encore un sort, puis un autre, puis il arrêta de compter. les sorts pleuvaient, sa respiration se fit plus haletante, les yeux à demi fermés. Un dernier sort. Il retomba sur le sol

Il resta longtemps prostré dans le couloir froid. Il ne repris réellement conscience que quand il entendit des pas, il rampa vers un coin mais ne fut pas assez rapide, Remus l'aperçut.

- Je te ramène au dortoir!

Sirius n'eu pas la force de résister. James le regarda avec horreur.

- Qui t'a fait cela?

- Oh mais tu sais bien, mes très chers amis, ceux qui partagent mon goût pour la magie noire. C'est étrange mais ils semblaient en colère contre moi. Tu vois une explication à ça toi?

- Tu ne t'es pas défendu, pourquoi?

Il ne répondit pas, il continua même à chercher les rencontres.

Il fallut encore du temps pour que James change d'avis, d'autres soirées où Sirius revint le corps meurtri. Un soir il aida à le soigner. Un autre, Remus était absent, il partit à sa recherche à sa place. Et puis un soir il se cacha sous sa cape, pour le suivre et le défendre, ce jour la Sirius sut qu'il avait gagné.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius eut un soupir agacé, il ne fallait pas penser a ces choses, c'était mauvais. Il se demanda ce qu'était devenu celle qui aurait dut être sa femme. Il n'aurait pas dut s'en faire, elle allait bien mieux depuis quelques temps.

_Beth,_

_Comme tu m'y avais autorisé j'ai dupliqué et mit en vente certains des vêtements et robes que tu as faits pour ton neveu. Quand je me suis installée sur le chemin de traverse je t'avais proposé de t'associer avec moi. A l'époque tu avais refusé. _

_Accepterais-tu aujourd'hui?_

Oui, Sirius n'aurait pas du s'en faire, elle reprenait sa vie en mains et elle espérait vivement que Lucius en ferait une jaunisse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voila il était temps hein? je m'excuse mais pour le chapitre d'apres aussi ça risque d'etre long enfin j'avoue y'a u truc pour que j'avance plus vite!!!

appuyer su le petit bouton en bas à gauche!!


	4. certaines choses ne changent jamais,si ?

Couple SB/??, JP/LE, LM/NB

Homophobe attention il y a des passages qui ne sont pas pour vous. Slash DM/BZ puis DM/??

Disclaimer: les personnages sont à J.K Rolling (aller J.K prête moi severus que je le torture un peu)

L'histoire commence pendant les vacances entre le 2eme et le 3eme Tome et ne prend pas en compte la suite (un peu quand même, mais certains trucs collaient pas).

pour les fautes d'ortographe on est prié de ne pas tuer l'auteur mais de s'adresser à sa béta anne-zu qui envoie un message pour dire que "le chapitre est super" mais qui ne le renvois pas corriger. envoyer lui un message ça lui fera plaisir même des menaces de mort (ça ME fera plaisir)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Certaines choses ne changent jamais si ?

Poudlard, celebre école de sorcelerie avec ses tours, ces cachots, sa grand salle son parc paisble ou un chien gambade joyeusement en finisant son rat mort.

Poudlard un jour de rentré alors que les dortoirs se réveille doucement pour attaquer une nouvelle ou une première année.

Dans chaque dortoir des élèves s'interpelle joyeusement.

- Blaise !!!!!! Espèce de ronflack cornu puant tu va le regretter !!!!!!!!

Un jeune blond pestait devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Un autre jeune brun se tenait dans ladite salle de bain et se retenais de rire.

- Oui Dray ? Une réclamation ?

- Rend moi mes robes si tu tiens à la vie.

- Hum je tiens à la vie.

Draco se décrispât légèrement.

- C'est pourquoi je te rendrais ta robe en cour de sortileges.

- Il est hors de question que je sorte comme ça.

- Ta tante t'as fait des vêtements et tu vas les porter même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire enfin non, l'avant dernière en fait en dernier je veux coucher avec le professeur Vector !!!

Face à tant de mauvaise volonté le blond sortit en claquant la porte.

- Pourquoi il porte pas d'uniforme ? demanda bêtement Goye.

- C'est peut être pour embêter Potter, fit Crabbe.

- Oui comme ça Potter il verra les beaux habits et lui il en a pas parce qu'il y a que les Sangs Purs qui ont des habits non ?

- Il ne faut pas donner de vêtements aux elfes de maison, surement que les Sang de Bourbes et les Sang mêlés c'est pareil !

- Tu es presque aussi intelligent que Malfoy, s'extasia le gorille.

Malfoy, lui remontait seul les couloirs de Poudlard, un pantalon blanc étroit, mettait en valeur des fesses galbées. Un t-shirt d'un bleu soutenu, mettais en valeur ses yeux et moulait son torse. Les manches avaient une ouverture ou s'entrecroisait des lacets. Le même genre de lacet était visible au col. Si il tendait la main on pouvait apercevoir la ligne des abdominaux le t-shirt remontant juste ce qu'il faut.

Les filles se retournaient sur son passage puis chuchotait entre elles à toute vitesse. Il n'aimait pas cela mais il fit front comme le doit un Malfoy et entra tête haute dans la grande salle.

Pansy manqua de se décrocher la mâchoire. Il prit le parti de l'ignorer et se servit avec classe un bol de café noir, bien noir comme son humeur. Une fois ses tartines à la confiture d'églantine avalées il vit cette aventure de manière un peu moins tragique. D'accord il s'était fait remarquer mais après tout, il avait ainsi contribué à sa réputation, il n'avait guère sentit que des opinions positive face a ce changement d'apparence. Ce faux frère de Blaise reçu néanmoins un violent coup de coude quand il vient s'installer près de lui.

- Pansy te parle, cela fait longtemps tu crois ? demanda-t-il en se servant.

- Sais pas. N'écoute pas.

Draco gardait les yeux baissé et détestait cela. Un Malfoy garde le regard fier ! bien sur en apparence il regardait son bol, ainsi il passait juste pour mal réveillé, mais le problème c'est qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais mal réveillé. Il faut avouer aussi qu'il ne regardait pas réellement son bol vide mais plutôt une certaine table.

Blaise se pencha à son oreille :

- La réponse est oui, il te regarde. Maintenant savoir si son regard est différent de d'habitude. Disons que tu l'as quand même humilié hier je ne vois pas pourquoi il te ferait les yeux doux. Tiens il se lève.

Draco s'adressa aux Serpentard

- Devinez qui j'imite !!!

Et sous le regard de la tablé il fit de grands gestes en faisant mine de s'évanouir. Cela fit rire tout les Serpents exception faite de Blaise celui-ci lui tendis une robe noire. Il murmura :

- Inutile de te la rendre plus tard, de toute façon tu gâche toujours tout ! on se voit en sortilèges.

Il sortit de la salle d'un pas vif et s'appuya contre le mur. Cela était déjà assez dur d'aider la personne que l'on aime à se mettre en couple, il n'était pas nécessaire que celle-ci s'acharne à faire durer le supplice. Un garçon au visage rond, le nez en l'air sortit de la grande salle. Zabini lui lança un maléfice qui l'obligeât à danser de façon grotesque et partit avec un petit sourire. Un bien maigre sourire par rapport a celui qu'il avait au matin mais bon, on fait avec ce que l'on a.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia prit tendrement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle s'était souvent inquiété pour elle, mais au bout de tant d'année à ces cotés, elle avait apprit que ce qu'Elisabeth détestait le plus c'était qu'on ce mêle de ses affaires. Il fallait juste être là le moment venu.

Aussi avait t'elle suivi de loin en loin son amie par la presse : une photo du mariage, une de l'enterrement. Plus rien des années durant puis les enterrements encore : sa mère, son père, sa belle-mère.

Mais elle était rentrée dans le magasin et Virginia avait su que c'était le moment ou Beth avait besoin d'elle. Pour l'instant elles visitaient l'arrière boutique ou s'entassaient des dizaines d'échantillons de tissus près à être agrandi magiquement puis coupés et enfin dupliqué a l'infini.

Il y avait d'ailleurs plusieurs créations, de Beth et de son amie dans des vitrines disséminée dans la pièce.

Nina c'est superbe ! tu as tout ici, absolument tout et ce cuir de Russie est une merveille.

Elle prit un petit carré brun et lui rendit sa taille normale, saisissant une sorte de soie bleue elle y découpa avec sa baguette une longue jupe, puis une partie supérieure avec des ouvertures partant des hanches et remontant sous la poitrine. Le cuir brun et noir vola jusqu'à la robe qui prenait forme et se cousu de lui-même aux ouvertures. Une fois la robe assemblé on prévoyait que celles qui la porteraient verraient leurs tailles soulignées par le cuir. On aurait dit qu'un amant audacieux, enlaçais la taille et venait soutenir la poitrine dans ses mains.

- Tu l'appelle comment ? demanda Viginia

- Rêve de cuir, ou bien, caresses, oui caresses ça sonne mieux.

Agitant la baquette elle dupliqua cinq fois la robe et enferma l'originale dans une vitrine.

- Tu es folle, cinq robes ne suffiront jamais enfin !!!

- On ne sait pas, elle ne plaira peut être pas. Enfin je fais encore un modèle plus peut-être une pièce unique et je rentre. Narcissa est chez une amie mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'en rentrant elle ne me trouve pas. Je suis sur qu'il y à des retourneurs de temps au Manoir mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus ce serrait quand même plus pratique.

Elle transplana doucement près de la grille et entra dans le jardin. Elle aperçut un hibou qui cognait à la fenêtre du boudoir de sa belle sœur. Elle monta l'escalier de marbre noir et courut ouvrir à l'oiseau qui portait une lettre de Poudlard. Draco avait été attaqué par un hippogriffe.

Narcissa, pour quiconque ne la connaissait pas sembla indifférente à la nouvelle, mais sa belle sœur savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle aimait son fils, mal peut être mais elle l'aimait. Elles rentrèrent au manoir et attendirent que Lucius les rejoignent. Ce dernier n'eu pas un regard pour les deux femmes et disparut dans la cheminée, cependant si elles étaient parties avant lui, il les aurait sévèrement punie.

Elles atterrirent dans la cheminée de l'infirmerie ou Draco se plaignait bruyamment. Narcissa se précipita donc dans le bureau de madame Pomfresh pour pester contre son incompétence.

Elisabeth, s'avança vers le lit. Elle posa un œil noir sur Goye, Pansy et Blaise au pied du lit.

- Dehors !!!

Elle se pencha sur le lit de son neveu avec colère :

- Tu as moins d'une minute pour t'expliquer, elle avait une voix froide que Draco ne lui connaissait pas.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, geignit-t-il se stupide géant à fait un cours ou cette créature m'a attaquer.

- Histoire intéressante si on ne sait pas que ce cours est commun avec les Grifondor et que les hippogriffes attaquent uniquement si on est grossier avec eux. Sa voix ce faisait plus glaciale à chaque mots

- C'est la faute de Potter !

- Tu as voulu prouver quoi ? Que Potter est un couard ou que tu es courageux ? Tu crois vraiment que te faire massacrer révèle autre chose que ta stupidité ?

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Ses yeux brillaient de colère. Elle parlait comme son père. Sa tante, celle qui le consolait toujours, son soutient. Elle avait pour lui le même mépris que Lucius. Il lui avait fait confiance et elle lui avait menti, elle ne supportait pas non plus qu'il fasse des erreurs.

Narcissa revint, mettant fin à la scène. Lucius entra peut après. Il fit un bref signe de tête à son fils et disparut dans la cheminée. Sa femme posa sa main sur la joue du garçon et le suivit.

Sa tante s'apprêtait à partir a leur suite mais elle de retourna pour l'embrasser. Il se détourna.

Tu m'as fait très peur. Je suis déçue que tu n'es pas eu le jugement nécessaire pour éviter ça, mais tout le monde fait des erreurs Draco, l'important ce n'est pas de ce tenir sur ses gardes pour que personne ne les voit c'est de les comprendre pour ne plus les refaire.

- Vas t'en, j'ai mal, je veux me reposer

Elle lui pinça le nez entre son index et son majeur et il put voir qu'elle souriait.

- Raconte cela à qui tu veux mais pas à moi. Un jour, a cause d'un pari stupide je suis passée à travers une serre de l'école, une heure après je n'avais plus rien alors ne me raconte pas que tu sens encore quelque chose. Dis juste que le fait que je puisse te gronder t'as blessé.

- Va t'en, je veux plus te voir.

Elle haussa les épaules et passa par la cheminée.

Quand elle rejoignit sa chambre il était tôt, levant le sort de dissimulation qui transformait ses croquis en livre de runes elle termina le croquis d'une robe commandé par madame Fudge. Elle recommençait pour la huitième fois au moins. Sa cliente n'était jamais satisfaite. Elle s'en voulait d'ailleurs de faire subir cela à Nina, personne ne savait qu'elle travaillait et c'est la jeune femme qui subisait les réprimandes. Elle voulait avoir le temps de se protéger de la colère de Lucius. Elle griffonna la suggestion de surpiquer la taille de la robe avec du tissus d'illusion en bas du croquis et lui rendit sa forme de livre.

Tandis que la brosse à cheveux accomplissait son travail, Elisabeth se livra à son exercice quotidien. Rassemblant toute sa concentration elle parvint à changer la couleur de ses yeux pendant 3 minutes. Elle n'était pas à proprement parlé métamorphomage mais pouvait changer des détails minimes de son physique, autrefois elle ne pouvait le faire que le temps d'un éclair. Elle s'en servait pour dérouter ses profs, une fois son nez de cochon avait même réussit à déconcentrer Blins.

Elle caressait doucement la boite à bijou en argent. C'était un cadeau qu'on lui avait fait pour ses 15 ans. Andromera c'était mise en tête d'apprendre à créer des artefacts. Ces parents l'avaient laissé suivre son apprentissage mais pas exercer ce métier. Cela correspondait à leur vision des choses. Si tu es assez stupide pour vouloir quelque chose de contraire à ton rang nous attendrons que tu en aies fait l'expérience, la perte sera plus douloureuse. La boite reflétait les pensées de sa propriétaire et choisissait le bijou à porté en conséquence. Un visage trop familier apparut suivit par le pendentif habituel.

Levant sa baguette elle en donna un coup sur le médaillon ouvert. « _Je veux voir_ » le miroir se brouilla mais rien n'apparut.

Elle rangeat le bijou, prit une potion de sommeil, pour oublier qu'elle était seule, pour oublier que son neveu n'était encore qu'un enfant qui fait du mal sans y penser, pour ne pas penser que peut être en volant changer sa vie elle s'y prenait trop tard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco était rentré dans son dortoir. Pansy l'avait câliné toute la soirée, une horreur, et Blaise avait fuit, le traitre.

Mais il ne tarderait pas à revenir, il viendrait ce coucher dans son lit et tout irait bien, sa tante serait comme avant, il n'aurait pas agit stupidement avec Potter, et, toute la nuit, ils échafauderaient des plans pour qu'il tombe dans ses bras. Oui, Blaise le prendrait dans ses bras parce qu'il le faisait toujours et que ce soir Draco avait besoin de savoir que certaines choses ne changent pas.

Mais Blaise quand il rentra, se dirigeât vers son lit.

Draco sortit de sous les couvertures en frissonnant pour s'immiscer dans le lit du métisse.

Celui- ci baissa la tête et, planté devant le lit secoua la tête.

- Draco, fit-il, laisse moi dormir.

- Mais c'est ce que je compte faire.

Blaise s'agita,mal a l'aise il murmura :

- Seul.

- Mais on dort toujours ensemble, ça à toujours été comme ça !

Blaise leva les yeux avec colère.

- Bien sur c'est toujours comme ça hein ! c'est vrai tu peux faire n'importe quoi, dire n'importe quoi à ce cher Blaise, quesque ça peut faire !!! Blaise est toujours là, il attend comme un gentil toutou qu'on le rappelle.

- Bon j'avoue j'ai déconné avec Potter.

- Oh mais fait attention Dray, tu t'excuserais presque. Mais, oui si le gentil chienchien pique sa crise on lui donne une vague caresse, pour qu'il se calme. On à besoin de lui pour pas se sentir trop seul, parfois on lui laisse même le droit de nous câliner, à défaut de mieux. Ce Brave Blaise qui est déjà si content d'avoir les miettes.

- Mais Quesque tu as ?

- J'ai que j'en ai assez, tu crois que tu peux me prendre comme ça et puis me rembarrer pour finalement me reprendre dans ton lit le soir sans rien dire. Tu crois que tu peux blesser les gens qui tiennent à toi comme ça ? Vas'y Dray fait pleurer Pansy, joue ton sale gosse avec ta tante qui était juste morte de peur que tu sois mort. Qui console Pansy, qui répond à ta tante quand elle demande comment tu vas parce qu'elle a envoyé cinq hiboux qui lui sont revenues. Et qui devrais te consoler toi quand il rentre dans sa chambre ?

Blaise serrait convulsivement ses poings.

- C'est moi, et j'en ai assez, parce que j'accomplis tout ça et que si un jour ; quoi que j'en doute vu comment tu t'y prends ; si un jour le binoclard fini par te tomber dans les bras, c'est lui devra faire tout ça.

Blaise eut un rire sans joie.

- Il est même possible que tu lui dise, laisse, Blaise à l'habitude, alors j'aurais toujours les corvées à faire, mais plus de place dans ton lit. Et le pire Dray, c'est que je m'en contenterais.

Il leva les bras dans une pose très théâtrale.

- Le fier et noble Serpentard, celui qui ose même tenir tête à Draco Malfoy, mais qui en réalité n'as pas plus d'amour propre qu'un elfe de maison.

Il se rassit sur le lit, Draco enlaça sa taille et Blaise baissa la tête.

- Vas' y dors avec moi, tu peux même coucher avec moi, j'en ai envie, je suis d'accord, tu pourras même m'appeler Harry. J'ai tord Draco. Je n'ai **même pas** l'amour propre d'un elfe de maison.

Alors Draco fit plein de choses qu'il ne croyait jamais, faire, il écouta vraiment, il consolât Blaise, lui qui croyait ne savoir qu'enfoncer les gens. Il le prit dans ses bras, doucement. Surtout il ne parla pas une seule fois de lui.

Il avait tords, tout change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne pas taper, je sais Zabini-je-sais-toujours-tout-d'avance-et-je-garde-un-calme-terrible en prend un coup mais je le trouve beau comme ça.

Bon question

le flash back vous en voulez un à chaque fois ? (j'en avais un sous la main mais pas mis cf question deux) ?

ça vous dit un lime hétéro pour le chapitre prochain (léger, léger parce que c'est mon premier) ?

es-ce-que il vaudrait mieux que je laisse tomber ? parce que franchement vu le nombre de reviews :'(

voila et je poste plus tant que j'ai pas au mois trois réponses de lecteurs.

Ps : Anne tu ne compte pas !!!

Pps : pas la peine de poster des reviews anonyme Anne, je saurais que c'est toi.


	5. info

NOTE DE L'AUTEURE.

Ma béta lectrice étant partie lâchement en vacances. Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!! (Et moi et moi !!!) je me retrouve face des chapitres écrit mais pas corrigé donc il va falloir attendre désolée.

Promis ça devrait pas prendre longtemps.

NB : Dans le chapitre 3 apparitions de Poudlard mais surtout de SIRUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bisouilles à tous !!!!!!!


End file.
